Smurflings (LD Stories)
The Smurflings are four characters from the original comic book and cartoon series: their official Wiki page is located here. Background Information Write the first section of your page here. In general, the Smurflings are rambunctious, ambitious, curious, and comical. They live in their own bunker house on a tree stump, created by Handy, and strive to provide a happy, healthy, interesting community amongst their fellow adult Smurfs. Natural Smurfling Typically called "Nat," he is the de facto leader of the group, usually guiding them through compromises or dangerous lands with help from his animal friends. He tends to get along best with Sassette and least with Snappy, but has no malice towards him. Initially he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling around 50 years of age by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. Snappy Smurfling The "self-proclaimed leader" of the group, who is more often overlooked when projecting commands onto his fellow Smurflings. He is, as his name suggests, a snappy individual, always ready to question some Smurf when they say, "No." He tends to get along least with Nat, but is about even with Sassette and Slouchy. Although he can be the biggest pain of the group, he never intends any harm. Initially he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling around 50 years of age by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. Slouchy Smurfling Calm and cool, Slouchy tends to hang back and observe his fellow Smurflings when they begin to squabble. He prefers not to get be involved with their arguments and is a more passive aggressive when it comes to reaching decisions. He is also shorter than the other three due to his poor posture, but it hardly seems to effect his attitude. He gets along well with both Nat and Sassette, but has been known to fail with Snappy on occasion. Initially he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling around 50 years of age by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. Sassette Smurfling The other Smurflings created Sassette with the same spell Gargamel used to create Smurfette, but with less blue clay, making her a Smurfling. She was meant to be a sister to a lonely Smurfette, but they sometimes clash because she is so feminine versus little Sassette being mostly a Tomboy. She does enjoy dressing up and playing with dolls, too, so after intial struggle, the two girls have developed a good friendship. She is inquisitive and intelligent with a love of nature like Nat, a strong will like Snappy, and the sympathy for others that Slouchy possesses. She gets along best with Nat and Slouchy, and least with Snappy, although she has no favorites over any of the three. Season 10 Episodes They appear throughout Season 10, but only specific episodes pertain to the RDK Storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 They have no speaking role when briefly appearing in this episode. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 Sassette is mentioned when Peewit notices that she, along with Smurfette and Nanny, are the only females in the Smurf Village, which prompts him to create one of his own. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 They have no speaking role, but are amongst their fellow Smurfs when Johan needs help after being turned into a Smurf. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 They have no speaking role, but are in the village when Mystico begins stirring up trouble upon his re-release. ''The Goblin's Admiration '' - Ep. 17 Sassette in particular has an important role, first seen in Part 1 where she and Smurfette are working together to deliver flower arrangements to every Smurf. When Mystico arrives, she is also one of few Smurfs to readily offer her help when he tells them of Vira; initially the other Smurflings are uninterested, but when Sassette volunteers on their behalf, they agree to help, too. Later, she is still offering her help to Mystico after several failed attempts to win Vira's heart and learns that there are unkind feelings between him and Somebody Smurf. In Part 2, she and Nat Smurfling wake him up and lead him through the village so Papa and Moxette can reveal their next plan to win over Vira. Then, after they return with another failure, all four Smurflings crowd around him and Moxette to learn about Vira. Moxette shooes them away before they get too involved, much to their disappointment. In Part 3, they do have some playtime after Mystico and Moxette return from King Gerard's castle. As implied, he doesn't "play nice," but there is no mention of their feelings over the matter. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 They have no speaking role, but they do meet Hethera. ''We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas '' - Ep. 20 They have no speaking role, but partake in the celebration with their fellow Smurfs and other friends. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 Although they do not have any major speaking roles, Sassette is seen with Papa and Smurfette when they first visit Ripple and Karma with the Tracing Mirror. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 They have no speaking role, but it is assumed they are witheld the knowledge of Moxette turning herself human to pursue Johan. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 Pending... ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Season 11 Episodes They continue to appear throughout Season 11, but only specific episodes pertain to the RDK Storyline. Appearance The Smurflings each have their own identity depicted by the way they look. Nat Smurfling Nat likes to go barefoot, as opposed to his fellow Smurflings, and wears a single over-the-shoulder-strap mud brown set of overalls with a wide-brim tan straw hat. He is frequently accompanied by some type of insect, including his pet butterfly, "Flutterbye," as a reminded of his talent. Snappy Smurfling Along with his white Smurf hat and trousers, Snappy wears a yellow shirt with a dark cloud and lightning bolt logo on the front, depicting his general habit of "snapping back" at others. Slouchy Smurfling Along with his droopy white Smurf hat and trousers, Slouchy wears a red shirt and white sneakers. Sassette Smurfling Along with her white Smurf hat, Sassette wears a pair of pink overalls with attached shoes. She has carrot orange hair that parts down the middle with two braids, and freckles on her cheeks. Category:Characters Category:Smurflings Category:Females Category:Males Category:RDK Stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles